The Birth.
by GiantPygmyGirl
Summary: PROLOGUE NOW UP! Obi-Wan and Padme have done everything they thought possible to keep the knowledge of her pregnancy a secret. The twins will be born as the prophecy forsaw. But, what happens when Anakin stops by for a midnight run? Scene of implied rape.
1. Prologue-

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, yadda yadda yadda...

****

Author's Note: Prologue is kinda dark. Read whole story and tell me if you want an EPILOGUE. ENJoy!

****

Prologue:

3 days after Anakin's leave-

The cold dark locks of her hair were matted and plastered to her cheeks in a wet mess. The never-ending river of tears burned her skin, and her eyes were swollen and red. The pillow, which she clutched tightly between her hands was tear-stained and in some parts crimson with fresh blood. Her fingernails were chewed down to the flesh, and were raw and bleeding in areas. But overall, the most noticeable, was the way she shook. Her body shivered with fatigue, stress, and despair, and her heartbroken screams could be heard down the halls. The once neat and pristine gown she wore was wrinkled and stained. She thrashed about every once-in-awhile, yelling, pointing a finger towards the ceiling. Her only words being-

"Why? Why Ani?"

Then she would surrender to unconscious bliss, and would sleep for hours on end, only to wake up and heave a great sigh to start sobbing once more.

****

6 months after Anakin's leave-

"Your highness, would you like something to drink with your dinner?"

"No, but thank-you Threepio, I am quite fine to sit here and enjoy the sun. Maybe a little later. I will be getting thirsty soon."

"Excuse me, your highness. I did not understand your request." The droids mechanical voice paused. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, yes Threepio, of course. Bring it at once."

Off the droid teetered as he left Padmé to her midnight musings. He glanced back quickly, double checking that he had actually had the conversation only to be reassured by seeing her form lying placidly on her back with her rather large pregnant bump upon her belly stuck straight up to the glittering moon above. He really should tell someone about her. She seemed to be getting worse every day, and those two children she was carrying, they were surely under nourished for she rarely ate or drank. _Yes, I must seek help at once._ Thought the droid as he scurried to prepare something cool for her.

****

8 months after Anakin's leave-

"Yes, I know I did the right thing Obi-Wan, but I can't help this feeling inside of me...Sometimes, it's just-" She paused, head tilted in thought. "I can't help thinking, feeling, imagining that someway he will find out. And, I am scared. For, what will he do if he does?"

"The only thing left to do, Padmé, is to wait for the birth. Only then will we know."

"Oh, I know, but, it's so frightening." She began to sob unconditionally, her dried out eyes barely moistening. The only thing he could do was to gently drape a caring arm about her shoulders.

****


	2. The Birth

****

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. What else can I say!? :)

****

Summary: Obi-Wan and Padmé have done everything they thought possible to keep the knowledge of her pregnancy a secret. The twins will be born as the prophecy forsaw it. But, what happens when Anakin stops by for a midnight run? Contains a brief scene of implied rape. I hope everyone likes it as it is my first posted fiction on this site! :) 

****

Authors Note: This is just my opinion of what happens, it's not a spoiler, just my little imagination! :)

The Birth

The cold blanket of darkness surrounded her as she awoke in the black night. Feeling a cold brush of hatred pass over her she immediately checked under her pillow for the blaster which never left her side. Finding it there did little to comfort her, as the fearful wave she knew too well came again. It wouldn't do any good to her anyway, not for what she would be confronting. She began to reach over her protruding belly, swollen in the third trimester of pregnancy, but withdrew her hand, as she contacted not the comforting warmth of a body, but the coldness of the blankets beside her. Her thoughts came fast now. _He knows. We did everything to prevent this from happening, and he knows!_ She called a name she wished would bring her comfort, but it only brought her darkness when the person did not return with an answer. 

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but she could not. She drew the covers around her shoulders, and buried her nose in the softness, but the warmth she sought did not come. She stayed cold and she knew why. _He's here. He's coming for them._ Her thoughts only scared her more.

Her eyes remained closed for awhile, while her thoughts ransacked her mind, daring her to open them, but begging the to stay closed. _The worst is yet to come...The worst is yet to come..._ She knew if she opened her eyes she would find what had become her worst nightmare. But she knew if they stayed closed she could never confront her fears. Before she could make up her mind, the hotness of his lips were on her, delving for the comfort he sought, and bringing back memories she had forgotten. She panicked and tried to scream, but no sound escaped. He, sitting beside her placed his hand on her belly and said very calmly, "Why didn't you tell me Padmé?" The words surged through her. "You knew I would find out. I am a Jedi. A Jedi knows everything." With this she began to cry, her passion and fear mixed with hatred for this creature she had once known. "No Ani, you're not a Jedi. Where is the kind person I used to know? He's disappeared into a ball of fire, and now all that remains is something I cannot except, but yet I cannot deny. Where is my Jedi I was promised? Where is _my_ Anakin?"

She knew what was coming next, it had happened too many times for her to count, so the first blow did not come as a surprise. But, what followed she did not expect. He took advantage of her so, using his anger to provide him pleasure, but all he got out of it was more darkness, more hatred, and nothing which could help him. He left her cold, wet, and damaged, crying out his name, begging him to turn back. To turn back to good. He hit her hard. He beat her more until her skin was raw and she was bleeding freely from almost everywhere. With that he left, taking with him more of her than he had at any time wished.

When he had gone she cried out several times for Obi-Wan before she slipped into darkness.

__

Her own screams were mixed with the comforting sounds of a man. A trial, which seemed like days, was before her and her whole body shook with fatigue and pain. She could not be touched, her body was swollen, her arms and legs had long gashes and bruises from him, and she would never recover from the power of his mind. What she was going through now was supposed to be joyful, but all she could feel was fear and pain. Fear for the lives she was bringing into the world and pain from her heart. The man she loved had betrayed her in the worst way, killing his soul in the meantime. He was not far away, she knew that much, and she did not like it. 

One last push and Obi-Wan, whom she was distantly aware of was crying as he held up the first screaming child. Then, the next life, and she was washed with joy, and then dirtied once again with everlasting fear. The twins had been born, the prophecy would be fulfilled, and now she could rest at last.

"Why are you crying, Ben?" His head was drooped over her and his tears fell gently onto her face, the salt burning the cuts.

He just let out a weary sigh, nothing more.

"Ben, what's wrong, why are you crying?" She repeated.

"Oh Ami..." No_ one has called me by that name in a long time, why is he using it now?_ She thought. "You won't understand. You can't understand." He said looking at her injured body lying torn amongst the sheets. "I will let you rest now, but first you have to meet two beautiful people." With that he left the room, and then returned with two bundles. Behind him came her maid with a crib and sheets.

When he reached her side he handed her the two wriggling forms and presented the twins to her gently, eagerly.

She let the tears flow freely while she peered at the two wonderful faces before her. The one on the left had white blonde hair and greenish eyes, while the one on the right had brown hair with greenish-brown eyes. The boy was a shocking resemblance to his father, while the girl looked exactly like herself! "Luke and Leia." She murmured.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Their names. This one's Luke," she said pointing to the boy, "and this one's Leia." With that Obi-Wan bent down and put his forehead to hers, "Perfect," he choked, "absolutely perfect." They stayed like that for awhile longer. No one disturbed them, and no one could either. The four of them had joined together forever now. It was a bond that could not be broken. There they stayed, four individuals who would stick through thick and thin, although two of them did not know at the time. The Prophecy of the Force would be fulfilled, because light perseveres over dark, always.


End file.
